


"Star Wars Legends" (My ideas for an Expanded Universe movie trilogy)

by AO98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Star Wars Legends" takes several different characters and storylines from throughout the fan-favorite Expanded Universe and blends them together to create three epic movies telling a new and unique chapter in the Star Wars universe separate from the new trilogy that started with The Force Awakens.</p><p>Set approximately 30 years after Return of the Jedi, cousins Jaina Solo and Ben Skywalker reunite and team up to find their parents. Jaina's twin brother, Jacen Solo, has turned to the dark side and is now going by the name "Darth Caedus". The revived Empire, led by Caedus as well as Grand Admiral Thrawn and a reborn legendary Sith lord, plan to finish what Darth Vader started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Star Wars Legends" (My ideas for an Expanded Universe movie trilogy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormScavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScavenger/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [MarvelSpacePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Hutch15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch15/gifts), [Disneybrony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/gifts).



**"Hello everyone and welcome to _Star Wars Legends_. If you are aware of my first-ever fanfic here on Archive of our Own --- _Secrets of the Force_ , do not fear; I will keep working on that as much as possible. But I do have other fanfic ideas in mind and I decided to start them off with this. This fanfic takes all my ideas for an Expanded Universe movie trilogy and brings them to life. I really, really hope you enjoy what I bring to the table with _Star Wars Legends_. See you soon!" ** \- Alex Oswell, the creator of _Secrets of the Force_ and _Legends_.


End file.
